


Chocolate Cookies

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is tall, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Height Differences, M/M, Magnus is short, Shortest meet cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Magnus goes in a supermarket to buy chocolate cookies and gets himself a date.





	Chocolate Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! I hope you guys like this one shot. I had fun writing it. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Oh C'mon!" Magnus jumped like a ten year old trying his best to get hands on chocolate cookies that were neatly placed on top shelf of the supermarket. It was getting frustrating for him because his fingers weren't even able to brush over the top shelf. He then stood on the lower shelf and raised his hand....nope! Magnus Bane was NOT tall enough to reach the damn cookies

Magnus looked around for a staff member who could help him but it seemed almost entire supermarket was empty. He huffed and gave a murderous glare at the top shelf "When I die I'm going to haunt this supermarket and make sure every chocolate cookies are placed on lower shelf" 

"Need a hand?" 

Magnus heard a soft voice and turned around only to openly gape at the stranger. The man was insanely tall.. like huge...like gigantic tower (Atleast to him) Also he was the most handsome man Magnus had ever seen in his life "Ah..no..I mean yeah" he pointed at the cookies on the top shelf "I can't reach" 

"This one?" the man extended his hand and easily...very easily pulled a packet of cookies and handed it to Magnus who gave a nod "Thanks" he saw the man smile and turn back around "Wait!" 

"Do you need something else?"

"Would you like to share cookies with me?" Magnus asked with a nervous smile

"What?" 

"I've heard cookies are not to be eaten alone. They feel bad and tend to jump on top shelf" 

The man laughed at the words and Magnus extended his hand "I'm Magnus" the man shook his hand with a smile "Alexander but you can call me Alec"

"Hmm..I'll prefer Alexander. It suits you" said Magnus and saw a small blush on Alec's cheeks. He came little close to the guy and looked up "Wow... you're really tall. Like all the way up there" he waved his hand in the air

"Umm..thank you?" Alec smiled trying not to look confuse. Magnus took a step back "Sorry don't get me wrong. I get nervous around handsome guys" 

Alec blushed even more which gave Magnus confidence "So will you come share cookies with me? You know....so they won't feel lonely"

Alec nodded with a shy smile "I'd love to" together they walked out of the supermarket and Magnus mentally thanked the manager for keeping the chocolate cookies on top shelf.

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
